Do You Hear What I Hear?
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: What happens when Kairi puts on a play with the gang? Madness!
1. Casting Chaos

Hello, great people of the fan fiction kingdom. Today, I bring you a humorous fan fiction, in which Kairi comes up with the idea of a play. What will happen with this madness? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The gang sat in Yugi's living room for what seemed like hours. Joey was slumped over the couch's back, saliva dripping onto the floor. Tea was a few inches away from the snoring freak, while Tristan stared at her in her crazed fear. Yugi and Yami, however, were just speaking with each other, via mind link, so that the others wouldn't hear them.

"So, why do you think Kairi asked us to wait her?" Yugi asked the former pharaoh of Egypt.

"I'm not sure, Yugi," he replied, sighing as they both came out of mind link. "I just hope that she returns soon." Suddenly, a jingling bell was heard over them, and Kairi walked in, smiling. She held a large cardboard box under her arm. Joey jerked awake from his dream of giant doughnuts.

"Giant doughnuts…" he muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Oh. Hey, Kairi. What's that you got there?" He pointed to the large box tucked under her arm.

"Hey, guys," Kairi greeted cheerfully. "I'm sorry that I was gone so long. I had a few _things_ that I needed to take care of."

**Flashback…**

_"Seto Kaiba, please come to your office!" Kairi yelled into the intercom of Kaiba Corp. "Bring Mokuba, too!" Furious, Kaiba snatched the intercom away from her. "Come on, why can't I have any fun? I was bored."_

_"Sure you were," Kaiba muttered, sitting down at his desk. "So, what did you need us for?" Tenting his fingers, he waited for a reply, but Mokuba raced into the room before Kairi could answer. It appeared that Mokuba had a slight sugar rush._

_"Sugar, sugar, sugar!" the hyper boy cheered, bouncing off the walls, literally. _

_"Mokuba, I told you!" Kaiba cried, grabbing the hyperactive boy's arm. "Those cookies were for after dinner!"_

_"Sugar," was all the Mokuba would utter before shooting out from Kaiba's grip like a bullet. Kairi sighed, and went back to her discussion with Kaiba._

_"Now then," she whispered, avoiding a massive blow to the head from Mokuba, the hyperactive boy. "I would like Mokuba to be in this idea that I thought of. It's a play, coming up on Christmas Eve. It'll take a while to do, since I have to find more people to cast in it."_

_"Why do you need Mokuba?" Kaiba whined. "Why can't I be it and join him?" Kairi leaned forward on her toes, staring into his cold blue eyes._

_"Because," she laughed. "You're a snotty, pathetic slob." With that, she grabbed Mokuba's arm, and walked out, leaving Kaiba to drown in his shock._

**End flashback**

Joey laughed so hard after Kairi's story that he nearly cried.

"Mokuba, having a sugar rush?" he whooped, clutching the stitch in his stomach. "That's just priceless. Anyway, what play are you working on?"

"It's like this," Kairi explained, beginning to open the box in front of them. The gang looked inside, and saw four costumes and scripts. "It's pretty basic, but only Yugi, the Pharaoh, and you, Joey, are going to perform. Tea will be in charge of the music, and Tristan will be in charge of the lighting and props, with some help from Rebecca."

"Rebecca?" Tristan yelled, standing up so sharply that he hit his head on the light fixture that hung over the coffee table. "Ow. Anyway, how did you get Rebecca to come?"

"Well, she lives over in the States," Kairi explained again, closing the box. "For rehearsals, I'll see all of you promptly at 6:00 this evening. After all, it's getting close to Christmas Eve, isn't it?" The group nodded, and their friend left them to ponder on what the play was about.

Well? Did you like it so far? What will happen as Kairi begins her play rehearsals? Find out in chapter 2, Rehearsal Embarrassment.

Review please.


	2. Rehearsal Embarrassment

Yay! I'm free for Christmas break! Which means…more time to work on my fics! Now, the second chapter of Do You Hear What I Hear is now underway! What will happen as Kairi prepares everyone for the rehearsals for her play? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, the plot, and my OC. Thank you.

"Alright, people!" Kairi yelled to the working cast and crew of her play. "Gather round!" They all gathered around her, staring at her with envious eyes.

"Where's the free food?" Joey yelled, breaking the silence. Sighing, Kairi shook her head at the stupidity.

"Now, I want to tell you what this play is about," Kairi explained, ignoring Joey's remark. "It basically tells of what happened when Jesus was born. A bright and shining star shone in the sky, appearing over the stable, which was where the babe was born. Shepherds saw the star in the sky, and went to go and see the newborn king. There's a song that tells of the miracle of Jesus' birth." She walked over to the stereo, and pressed play on the tape player. A song filled the room, filling it with its words.

"This song is called, 'Do You Hear What I Hear'," Kairi explained. "That's why there are only four parts of the cast. The night wind, the lamb, the shepherd boy, and the king. Those parts will be like this: the night wind will be played by Joey, the lamb will be Mokuba, the shepherd boy will be Yugi, and the king will be the Pharaoh of course. Your costumes are inside the box. Oh, and I forgot the narrator will be Bakura."

"Bakura?" Joey yelled, clasping his head. "Why him? He's evil!"

"Nope," Kairi whispered, grinning. "I've come up with a plan to keep him occupied. I've hidden the Millennium Ring from him, so that he will follow my orders, and not send anyone to the Shadow Realm."

"That's an excellent plan, Kairi," Yami remarked. Smiling, Kairi walked over to the box, pulled out the costumes, and handed them to the appropriate people. Yugi's costume was a ragged peasant uniform, complete with a cane. Joey's costume had silver ribbons flowing from a white jumpsuit, along with a sliver ring on the back. Mokuba's costume was a lamb outfit, with hooves. Yami's costume was his ancient Egyptian clothing, received from Ishizu.

"Okay, people, let's get this over with!" Kairi shouted, the crew dispersing. The cast went to go change into their costumes. When they came out, Joey snatched Yugi's cane, and began to speak in an elderly voice.

"Back in my day," he muttered. "We didn't have that high-tech stuff. We had record players, and we liked it!"

"Boys," Tea and Kairi muttered, rolling their eyes. Tea ran off to get a instrumental version of the song, "Do You Hear What I Hear?" Kairi, with help from Rebecca Hawkins, hooked Joey up, with the ring and a hook. He didn't like it at all.

"Hey, get me down!" he yelped, flailing his arms franticly.

"Joey, stop being so ignorant," Kairi joked.

"I'm not ignorant, just scared," Joey shot back. Bakura, who was backstage, was laughing so hard, that he nearly died. Kairi slapped her forehead in embarrassment.

"I just hope that tomorrow night will go well," she whispered, Tristan and Rebecca trying to get the sobbing Joey down.

Will the opening night go well, or will it end in chaos? Find out in chapter 3, The Big Night.

Review, please!


	3. The Big Night

I'm sad to say, but this may or may not be the last chapter of Do You Hear What I Hear. This is my first humor fic, after all. Anyway, will Kairi's play be a big flop, or will all go well? Read onward and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

After many long hours of rehearsing, the gang was ready to perform on Christmas Eve, to remind the people of Domino just what Christmas was all about. Joey had overcome his fear of heights, and he was determined to perform. Bakura was ready as well, not worrying about the Millennium Ring, which he would receive after the performance, Kairi's promise to him.

"Okay, guys," Kairi whispered, the cast gathering around her. "We've put a lot of hard work into this. Let's get out there, and show Domino what Christmas is all about!" Cheers erupted from the cast and crew, and they raced off to get ready. Sighing, Kairi flopped onto her chair, and rubbed her forehead in frustration. _If they mess up,_ she thought. _They'll ruin my life, and my reputation. _Yami, dressed in his ancient Egyptian clothing, walked up to her, and knelt beside her.

"I'm sure that everything will be just fine," he whispered, placing his arm around her. Looking up into his indigo eyes, she smiled for once, and nodded. Rebecca and Tristan used a few pulleys to move the background out to the stage, but all that was behind the curtain. Kairi walked out to the crowd, and threw her arms up into the air in a welcoming greeting. The audience cheered and applauded.

"Thank you," she began. "And welcome to the production of 'Do You Hear What I Hear?' The cast, crew, and myself have put a lot of hard work into this play, but first, I would like to tell you, people of Domino, what Christmas is really about." The crowd grew silent as Kairi continued.

"Sure, Christmas is about the time of giving and receiving," she continued, her voice echoing off the auditorium walls. "Most of you should know of that familiar Bible story, where the babe, Jesus, was born in a manger, for there was no room for Mary and Joseph in the inn. A great star shone above them, to show many shepherds the miracle of the birth of the newborn king. They went to it, and found the babe, wrapped in cloth and lying in a manger. Now, I present to you, the play: 'Do You Hear What I Hear?'" With that, she walked off, the curtain rising.

Mokuba walked onto the stage, his rendition of a lamb perfect. The background showed a night sky, a large star shining in the night's reflection. Joey, being lowered by Rebecca and Tristan, showed himself to the lamb. Bakura stood near the stage, gripping a microphone. (The narration will be in italics, with no quotation marks around it. Thank you.)

_Said the night wind to the little lamb…_

"Do you see what I see?" Joey asked Mokuba, pointing at the star. "Way up in the sky, little lamb? A star, a star, dancing in the night, with a tail as big as a kite." With that, they both went offstage, the scene changing to a hillside. Mokuba entered from the left, and Yugi entered from the right. Yugi looked just like a shepherd boy, moving his cane in hope of herding a lost sheep.

_Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy…_

"Do you hear what I hear?" Mokuba asked, perking his ears. On that cue, Tea played a soft choir from the tape player. "Ringing through the skies, shepherd boy? A song, a song, high above the trees. With a voice as big as the seas." Mokuba then left the stage, Yugi staying where he was as Yami entered.

_Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king…_

"Do you know what I know?" Yugi asked the former Pharaoh, who leaned forward intently. "In your palace warm, mighty king? A child, a child, shivers in the cold. Let us bring him silver and gold." With that, Yugi walked off as Yami made his way towards center stage. The scene changed to a balcony, and Yami threw up his hands towards the audience.

_Said the king to the people everywhere…_

"Listen to what I say!" Yami yelled, the audience listening carefully. "Prey for peace, people everywhere! Listen to what I say. The child, the child sleeping in the night. He will bring us goodness and light." The audience cheered and applauded, as the entire cast walked out, including Bakura. Kairi walked out onto the far left of the stage.

"We hope that you enjoyed our play," she whispered, nodding to the cast. "We hope that you all have a Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" they all shouted, as the song, "Do You Hear What I Hear" started to play. They all walked off, Kairi's smile growing brighter.

"I just hope that this Christmas will be a good one," she whispered, letting the cast change back into their clothes. She looked up to the ceiling, and smiled. "Happy birthday, Jesus."

Well? Should I add an epilogue? You decide, and I demand more reviews!

Review, please?


	4. Christmas Morning Has Arrived

Instead of adding an epilogue, I've decided that Do You Hear What I Hear will be a multi-chapter fic. Anyway, what will the gang do now that the play is done? Read onward and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The auditorium had filed out after the play had ended. The gang had changed back into their regular clothes, and Kairi wore a large coat. They walked out, following the crowd. Snow covered the ground, and Christmas lights hung everywhere, greeting them with the bright colors and happiness.

"So, you guys doing anything for Christmas Day?" Joey asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"No," Kairi replied, her blonde hair blowing around in the cold winds. "That is, if you guys aren't. Why do you ask, Joey?"

"Well," he whispered, leaning in, so that passerby wouldn't here. "Kaiba invited us to a Christmas party at his mansion. Should we go?"

"Of course we should go!" Kairi cheered, punching the Christmas air. "Sure, Kaiba may have a grudge on Yugi, but tomorrow's Christmas. We should give him a chance."

"She's right," Yami replied, nodding. "We'll see you tomorrow." They all said their goodbyes, and parted ways towards their homes. Kairi stayed in an apartment that she rented, over next to Tea and Joey. It was just a short walking distance to the Kame Turtle Game Shop. She pulled out her keys from her pocket, and walked inside.

It had a plasma flat screen TV, a PlayStation 2, complete with a DDR mat, a futon bed, a small kitchen with a coffee machine, and a separate bedroom. All the machines were Kairi's for she brought them with her from the States. She went into her bedroom, and changed into warm pajamas. Flopping onto the futon, she looked over, and saw her Christmas tree, filled with ornaments and lights. On top of the evergreen was an angel, appearing to be praying on this solemn night. Pulling a warm quilt over her, she quickly fell asleep, as did her friends. They were all excited for tomorrow morning.

The digital alarm clock went off beside the sleeping maiden, and she hit the snooze button.

"Five more minutes, Mom," she muttered, her blue eyes slowly opening. They suddenly popped open when she saw what was in front of her. Presents galore surrounded the foot of the futon, only one wrapped. The rest were video games, toys, and a booster pack for her deck. Quickly, she clamored out of the futon, and raced over to the gifts. Glancing at the wrapped present, she went over to that one, first. On the tag, it read, "To: Kairi. From: Santa." From inside the box, she heard a faint, "Yip!"

"What in the-?" she wondered, lifting the lid. Inside was a beagle puppy, looking up at her with its brown eyes. "Well, aren't you the cutest little thing." She held up the puppy to her face, and it gave her a kiss right on her nose. Giggling, she set the pup down, and let it survey its new home. It sniffed and snuffed its way across the floor, happily barking and panting.

"I'm going to call you…Shiloh," Kairi cheered, stroking the pup's black and brown fur. It panted in response, liking the name. Kairi then noticed the booster pack, laying next to the happy Shiloh. She opened it, and saw that she had a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, a Gyroid, and an assortment of different cards. She held out the cards to Shiloh, and he sniffed them happily. Suddenly, the phone rang, startling the puppy, which began to bark at the noise. It was Yami who was on the other line.

"Merry Christmas, Kairi," he greeted, hearing Shiloh in the background. "You got a pup, I see."

"Yup," Kairi replied happily, kneeling down to the pup's level. "He's name's Shiloh. How about I bring him over later?"

"That's fine," Yami whispered. "We're doing a gift exchange anyway, and we were going to invite you."

"Thanks, Pharaoh. I'll see you guys later." They said their goodbyes, and hung up. "Well, boy. I guess this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, don't you think?" The pup barked, and licked the girl in response.

How cute. Kairi got a puppy from Santa. What will happen at the gift exchange? Find out in chapter five, Gift Exchange Madness.

Review, and happy holidays!


	5. Gift Exchange Madness

The fifth chapter of Do You Hear What I Hear is now underway! What will happen at the gift exchange over at Yugi's? Madness, that's what! Read on, great reviewer(s). What do you expect? Only one person reviewed throughout. That person is…kilnorc! This chapter is dedicated to you! Plus, I was wondering if you could tell Dragon's-Maidens and Super-nanny about this. I need more reviews! Anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The snow crunched beneath Kairi and Shiloh's feet, and the pup happily sniffed the cold, frozen rain. Barking, he raced up to Kairi on his leash.

"Easy, boy," the girl muttered, pulling on it. Slowing to a walk, the pup got up beside her legs, barking happily. The girl laughed at her hyper pup as the Kame Turtle Game Shop came into view. Yami was leaning on the door post, looking down at the cute beagle pup, who was winding around Kairi's legs, barking cheerfully.

"Come on in, Kairi," the former pharaoh whispered. When Kairi tried to get into the shop, she fell into the snow, face-first. It turned out that Shiloh's leash was tied around her legs, binding her.

"Shiloh, you silly mutt!" she laughed, unwinding both the pup and the leash from her legs. Getting up, she brushed the snow off her coat, and walked inside. It was warm, for a fire was built in the fireplace. The rest of the gang was already there, smiling and waving.

"You finally arrived, Kairi," Joey whispered, looking down at Shiloh. "Is that yours?" Kairi nodded, and sat down by the fire, warming herself. She took her pup's leash off, and let him roam, sniffing the people around him. He seemed to have a liking to Yugi and Yami, but not Joey, who he growled at. Joey nearly fell off the couch after seeing the dog's sparkling teeth. The rest of them laughed at Joey's fear of the little puppy.

"Well, let's get this exchange started," Yugi said, walking over to the tree. He picked up a present, and read the tag. He then handed it to Kairi. Then, after a few minutes, everyone's gifts were to their rightful owners. Kairi had 5, Joey had 3, Tristan had 4, Tea had 4 as well, and Yami had 2. Yugi had 2 as well, from Kairi and Yami. Kairi opened hers, first. She got a booster pack, a Green Day CD, which she had told the gang about, a Pokemon Coliseum game, a new DDR mat, and a replica of the Millennium Puzzle from Yami.

Yami got his ancient Egyptian clothing from the play, and a small model of his palace in Egypt.

Joey got a portable CD player, a booster pack, and a few new denim jackets. Tristan got a starting deck, a booster pack, a PlayStation 2, and two games: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and San Andreas.

Tea received a pair of high heel shoes, a Green Day CD from Kairi, a replica of the Millennium Necklace, and a new shirt.

Yugi received a booster pack from Kairi, and a PlayStation 2, equipped with two games, the same as Tristan. Shiloh sniffed all the gifts, and barked happily at Kairi's gifts. She put on the replica Millennium Puzzle, and smiled at her new DDR mat, and other gifts. Taking off the wrapper of her CD, she looked at the songs, and noticed that tit had the song, Jesus of Suburbia, a five part song. Smiling, she picked up her gifts, and began to walk out the door, when she heard a shout.

"Why…won't…this…fit?" she heard from Tristan, complaining about the PlayStation 2. He was trying to get the red, white and yellow cords into a square slot. Laughing, Kairi walked over, and helped Tristan get Yugi's game system set up.

"You really need to learn more about this type of stuff," she giggled, standing up. She was an expert at setting up electronics, like video game systems and things like that. Picking up her gifts, she told them how to work it, and how to play it. She waved, picked up her hyper pup, who was growling at Joey again, and went on her way to get her gifts set up.

What will happen at Kaiba's party? Find out in chapter 6, Party Broken.

Review, please!


End file.
